


Alphas Next Door

by hikarichans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Bucky, Alpha!Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarichans/pseuds/hikarichans
Summary: You're turning 18! Your parents threw you the biggest party in the city to celebrate their daughter, and you can't be more delighted when you heard they invited the next door neighbours, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, whom you've wanted to fuck ever since they moved in. But your parents wouldn't know that. After all, you're their sweet little spoilt princess.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally challenging myself and making a story with A/B/O dynamics because this is my favourite AU ever. Anyways, I'm still fairly new with this universe so please correct me if I'm wrong.

You twirled around in your pink dress that your parents have bought you, a soft and silky fabric dress that was probably worth thousands of dollars, but you didn't care. Your dad is the heir to an international company, where all your wealth originates from. Your dad and your mother had an arranged marriage, but they were in love and they had created you.

This was your 18th birthday, and you've always wanted to celebrate it with the most all-out party your parents could think of. You smiled to yourself. Finally, you could be at least a little bit more independent now that you're of legal age. Your parents were extremely protective of you, always moderating your every move and keeping their princess safe from harm. You were homeschooled almost all your life, which meant you had very few friends. Since you begged and begged to your parents to enter an actual high school, you gained two girl friends named Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff. This is where it gets hard. 

Natasha is an alpha. You believed she could be nothing else. She reeks dominance and control. Natasha was the only alpha your parents allow to be close to you, because of your own title, of course. You were an omega. That means, your life is in constant threat if you were around irresponsible alphas. They would touch you, caress you, mark you, only to leave you at the end. At least that's what your mother tells you about most alphas. But of course there were good alphas, like Natasha for example. Since you've never experienced heat before, Natasha was tame around you. She also had amazing self control, which you were grateful for. 

And then there's Wanda. Wanda is a delta. Not an alpha, but still very strong. Deltas were believed to be genetically restructured, a mutant. But in your eyes, Wanda is still Wanda. Wanda is the sweetest person you have ever met, unlike her twin brother Pietro who you thought was the embodiment of evil. Being best friends with Wanda means you meet Pietro a lot too. You adored their relationship. You met Wanda after being friends with Natasha, but your friendship bond with her is as strong as it is with the latter. Wanda was no alpha, but she still has a higher ranking than you. You also often caught Wanda sniffing you, but she always brushes it off with the same excuse of saying your hair smells good. It never bothered you, so you never really cared about it. 

Your parents never really educated you with this whole alpha, beta, and omega thing. But you always knew that being an omega, your choices were very limited. You were believed to exist only to conceive pups for an alpha. Alphas are generally mated with an omega, but unlike your parents, who were both betas, they weren't naturally mated. But then your parents have been together for almost twenty years, and you can safely assume they will have no thoughts about separating in the near future. But because they were betas, that means they may not have the same connection as an alpha and omega couple.

Due to your overprotective parents, you've never really met an alpha besides Natasha. Of course you met a bunch of alphas when you entered school, but you've never really felt that "spark" with anyone. The guys at school were immature, too egoistical, and does not have any respect for anyone who had a lower ranking than they do. Naturally, you fell in that category. But you had the reputation for being the daughter of a billionaire, so some of them had tried to take advantage of you. Some of them even had the guts to touch you inappropriately, but thank god Natasha was there to punch them away. You understood that you needed an alpha that was older than you. An alpha that understood his duties, which is to protect their omega. You have always daydreamed about getting that perfect alpha. 

Those daydreams lead you to a few things here and there. You craved to be claimed by an alpha. The internet has taught you so much about sex. You have stumbled upon a website that sells toys for pleasure in the bedroom. So out of curiosity, you bought toy knots. Dildos that were shaped like how most alphas are. Thick and long, with a knot and the base of it that does expand after a few minutes of using it. Not only that, you signed up for a site that lets you talk to alphas, male or female. It's just like phone sex, but you don't really hear them. You just text anonymously, have your fun, and sign out for the day. During your time there, you've talked to a lot of interesting alphas. 

But now that you're 18, you can go and find a smoking hot alpha to mark you. Bring you pleasure, and treat you like the good girl you are. You checked yourself out one more time, hearing a knock on the door as you walked towards it to go outside. Your best friends stood in front of you, looking like they just went home from Las Vegas. Natasha was wearing a gorgeous black dress that hugged her curves. Wanda was wearing a similar dress with a deeper burgundy colour to match her beautiful long hair. Just a few days ago Natasha decided to dye her hair blonde, and it absolutely suited her.

"You look so fucking good, (Y/N)," Natasha compliments you as you showed off your dress. You giggled as she kisses your cheek and you could hear her inhaling deeply for a second, which kind of turned you on. "Finally our best friend is 18!" Wanda says. She also kisses you on the opposite cheek. She pauses for a second, which kind of made you a little bit worried. Did you smell bad? You hated body odour. Never an attractive trait on someone. "No," Nat starts, like she can hear your thoughts. "You, you smell different, (Y/N). Your scent is usually very mild, but today it's stronger." You look up to your best friends slowly. Wanda nods at Natasha's statement. You try to change the subject. 

"Well, let's get going shall we?" You grabbed them both by the wrist and drag them outside of your room, heavy bass music blasting through the speakers downstairs. You looked down from the second floor and were surprised when you saw your house almost full to the brim. Probably your parents' business partners. You walked down the stairs and saw that everyone was turning around their heads to see you as you step on the first floor. You definitely felt like a princess as your walked gracefully. You caught your parents' eyes and went up to them, leaving Nat and Wanda alone. "Daddy! Mommy!" You threw your hands around your parents. Your father laughed at your silliness. 

"Princess. You remember Tony Stark. He gave you that Barbie house when you were 10." You smiled at the beta your father reintroduced tonight. You shook hands with him, throwing a sweet smile. "(Y/N), what a lovely young lady you've become!" You giggle at his statement. Tony Stark was the owner of a company that works for environmental issues, creating earth safe products. Beside him was James Rhodey Rhodes, another business partner of your parents. He was kind of like Tony Stark's second hand man. You shook hands with him as well before leaving the four of them to find something to chew on. This may be your party, but for some reason, you're extremely nervous. You didn't know a lot of these guys. 

"(Y/N)!" You heard a familiar voice from the other end of the room. You turned around and there was Peter Parker, the nephew of your favourite high school teacher, May. He was one of your other kind of close friends besides Natasha and Wanda. You could consider him a friend, but you never really talked much at school. Peter was a very cute kid. He was like your best friend next door kind of guy. You've always felt comfortable around him. Peter is a also a beta, but a very smart one. He always went up for competitions to represent the school along with his friends Michelle and Liz, but you heard she moved away.  "My aunt wanted me to give you this. It's a gift from the both of us." Peter gave you the present, all wrapped up in pink. Just like how you love it. "Thanks, Peter. Where is she? I want to see her." Peter frowned. "She couldn't make it tonight. She had a pretty serious thing to do at home." You sulked a little bit but he hugged you to cheer you up. You smiled at the sweet gesture. 

"You smell different today, (Y/N). Please be cautious." That statement confused you for a second before you could even realise Peter wasn't in front of you anymore. You decided to search for Natasha and Wanda. They were beside the food tables, so you went up to them to see what they've been doing since you were gone. The night was getting a little bit darker, the atmosphere more chilly before you started. You catch up with them and discussed about the music when you caught a whiff of the most delicious scent you've ever smelled. Natasha and Wanda noticed this of course. They saw you tense up and they knew something was up. "(Y/N)?" They asked in unison. 

"Princess?" Your father stood in front of you. Beside him were two huge men. Probably taller than six feet. The scent you just noticed earlier. It was..... both of them. At the same time. You grew dizzy, bewildered with the fact that you've not only encountered an alpha, but two.

"These are our neighbours, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes." 


	2. II

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. They were two inseparable best friends ever since they were kids. The both of them grew up in Brooklyn and they both owned a company that was extremely successful. Even though they were only 36 and 37, they were billionaires. They were both alphas, no doubt. That's why you were so attracted to them. They looked like they just got out of a Forbes magazine photoshoot. Steve Rogers smelled of cinnamon apples and Bucky Barnes smelled like fresh linen. Steve had dark blonde hair that was slicked back, unlike Bucky, who had brunette hair that almost touched his shoulders. You froze in your place. Something inside you was stirring weirdly, but you don't really understand why. Surely you can't be attracted to... the both of them right? Alphas only have one omega mate. There was no way you had two. But you were curious if they both wanted you. Wanted to claim you and mark you, try to draw out sweet moans from your lips. 

"H-hello," you greeted in the smallest voice. You were intimidated by them. They could easily squish you. Even standing apart only a meter away from you, you knew they both stood more than six feet tall. "Hello, princess." Steve Rogers greets you and your heart races. You giggle quietly because of the pet name. Only your dad called you princess, but you'd let Steve Rogers call you that any day. It just sounded so melodic in your ears coming from him. He smiled at you and kissed the palm of your hand. You gasped when he did because it was uncalled for. The skin where he kissed trembles and you knew he sensed it. "Hey, doll. Happy birthday." Now it was Bucky's turn to spin your world around. Bucky didn't really do anything to you, but he was standing so close you were starting to get dizzy being that close to him. "Thank you," you replied quietly to the both of them. "I'm sure you've seen them before when they moved in right? They are good men, princess." Good men. You didn't want them to be a good men. You wanted them to fuck you. 

Steve noticed your scent change all of a sudden. When he walked into the party your parents invited him and Bucky to, he caught a faint smell of vanilla and mangoes. Such a sweet, innocent combination. Then he remembered this was an 18th year old birthday party. He wasn't going to get a boner on a party. He told Bucky about the scent, and Bucky grunted when he caught it too. "Mate?" He asked Steve. "I don't know pal. Maybe she's not my mate, because Peggy,-" that's when your parents saw the both of them and brought them to introduce them to you. Steve may have wanted to deny that the scent stirred carnal something inside of him, but he was not going to deny how gorgeous you are and how much he wanted to devour you as soon as he caught a glimpse of you. Bucky was no different. His brain was telling him to mark you and let his primal instincts work on his behalf, but you've only turned 18. He didn't want to scar you like that. You would probably would blush at the slightest sexual comment. But right now as you are standing before them, he's starting to question it. 

"Well, I'll let you guys get to know each other. Princess, you can trust them." Your dad kissed you on the forehead before leaving you behind with the two alpha males. Your neighbours. You try not to look at them, but it's hard when they're literally twice as big as you. You bit your lip, trying to push away all the dirty thoughts that were running through your head. 

"Okay, daddy," you said mostly to yourself. Being in front of them brought you into another level of shy. Your heartbeat is accelerating and your breathing is erratic. "Daddy, huh? You've always called him that, doll?" You gulped. Bucky's voice caught you off guard. Something about it was extremely sexual to you. Like he's asking you your deepest, darkest, dirtiest secret. But you doubt that's his intent. Right? Wait, what? You're making things up in your head. It's because they were both the figures of your sexual awakening. This  _is_ the man you've been eyeing ever since he moved it. Not to mention his equally attractive best friend (that you'd like to fuck) as well. "Is there anything wrong with calling my father as daddy?" You questioned, not understanding why he had to ask you about it. Now you were holding eye contact, and you had to hold in a scream at how intense Bucky's gaze was on you. You gulped. "Just thought you'd be embarrassed. You are 18, after all." 

"Why should I be shy about calling someone daddy?" you blurt out all of a sudden. The two of them smirked at your question. Why the fuck did you say that? You wanted the world to swallow you whole. God knows what they would think,-- "Well then you certainly wouldn't be bothered if we called you, little girl, won't you?" Steve added. Your breathing hitched. That's exactly what you want. You rub your thighs against each other in order to soothe the ache between your legs. Right now it's taking every single bit of your energy not to jump on them and bring you to their bed. The both of them. You didn't care about the consequences. Before you could answer them, Natasha and Wanda came to your rescue. "Gentlemen, can we take our best friend back?" Natasha asks, looking at the both of them. Bucky tenses. Natasha was an alpha. She was holding you more than he wanted her to. But he can't really do anything about it either. 

"Sure, why not?" Steve answers for the both of them. As Natasha and Wanda drags you somewhere else, Bucky turns to Steve. "That female alpha. She's touching her too much and I don't like it." Steve sighs. Bucky has never found someone he was attracted to before. After years of being single, Steve never noticed Bucky glancing at any omegas whenever they're outside together. However, it was the complete opposite with the omegas. They were always staring, always dropping hints at the both of them. They wanted one of them to have their way with them. "Buck, do you want her?" Steve asks. Bucky answered almost immediately. "Yeah. Do you?" Steve didn't use words to express how he wanted you. He just nodded. 

Steve and Bucky knew you were their mate. The way your scent change... it was a clear indicator. But this was going to be hard for them both. They were both respectable icons of society, and they both go out to parties like these a lot for the benefit of their company. But if this was going to work, it was going to take a lot of trust from your parents. The last thing Steve and Bucky wants is bring dishonour to your family

* * *

 "What the fuck you guys?" You almost screamed at your two best friends. The three of you were inside your room, but none of them stood beside you. Natasha was holding some sort of distance between you. "What's wrong?" You asked in a small voice. You stole glances at the both of them. They were not telling you something and it annoyed you. Wanda exhales slowly and looks at Natasha. Natasha nods back at her. You're nervous now. "You..... your scent is too strong. Didn't you notice there were alphas practically surrounding you when you were talking to your neighbours?" You gasped. You didn't really see anyone because you were so busy staying focused on them. And that cost you a lot of your energy. 

"No,--" you groaned out loud and fell to the floor in a rapid pace. Natasha and Wanda caught you with their arms at the same time, before you could actually touch the floor, but Natasha backs away almost immediately. "Natasha, why?" Of course you knew the reason behind it. This was what your mother once warned you about. Your heat. Your stomach is burning now, an uncomfortable ache in the pit of your belly. "I'm going to call your parents, okay?" You can't even respond to Natasha because of the pain. Wanda was also keeping her distance with you, but she had to keep an eye on you because this is your first heat. Anything could happen to an unmarked omega. And this house was filled with alphas. "W-Wanda, I can't!" Your crotch was getting wetter by the minute. Your eyesight was turning foggy, and you don't even realise you're starting to take off your dress. But it's taking forever to discard. "Please keep it on. I can't hold myself back if you don't." 

Your parents barged in your room, also smelling you due to how strong your scent was. "Daddy, please," your mother pushed your father outside, and he complies. Wanda goes out to where your dad is, discussing something important. You needed an alpha. She tried to reason on why it's the best idea to your dad, but he's very silent with her. You needed someone to help you through your first heat, because it hurts the most for most omegas. Your mother, on the other hand, was bringing you ice water to help you get cooler. But nothing helped. You needed something.... something inside of you. 

"Mommy, please leave me alone, please" you begged. You were not about to masturbate in front of your own mother. Your mother also never knew about the toy knot you bought. Your mother understands you needed to do what you needed to do, so she leaves you alone. She placed a glass of ice water for you to drink on top of the bedside table. You were now on your bed, almost every piece of clothing you wore tonight was already on the floor. Struggling to open your drawer where you kept your toy knot, it fell out of your hands from how weak you were. 

Downstairs, almost everyone went home because your parents told everyone you were sick and won't be showing up anymore. Everyone believed their lies except the ones who knows what you're really going through. "Should, should I help her?" Natasha offers. She was an alpha, and maybe she could help you. She could just lay beside you and let you sniff her so her scent could calm you down, like an easy remedy for all distressed omegas in heat. She was someone you trusted, so it made sense if she was the one to help you with your first heat. Your parents were silent, not knowing how to reply. 

"Should I help her, sir?" Steve proposes. "I think she's my mate," Steve starts. "I think her heat started after she met me and Bucky, sir." He feels bad for lying to your parents, but he wasn't about to tell them that you were mates with BOTH Bucky and him. Your mother glanced at your father, worried about his reply. Before he could react in some sort of way, Bucky says "Sir, both Steve and I are your daughter's mate. This is not the first case an omega has two alpha mates," Bucky cuts off. This..... whatever is going on with you having them both as mates wasn't going to work unless they both come clean to both of your parents. As your parents contemplated, your screaming rang through out the house.

"No! Are you both nuts?" Natasha chimes in in disbelief. How could you be able to handle two alphas? You were a virgin, that's for sure. Steve and Bucky would not only overwhelm you, but they could ruin you as well. But as your screaming intensifies and the room starting to smell even more like vanilla and mangoes, Natasha went quiet. You were really in pain, and your parents could barely listen to their daughter like that. Wanda holds Natasha's hand in reassurance. If you needed help, that's what they are going to grant you. They both just nodded, giving Steve and Bucky their permission to help you. 

You were unaware of anything that was happening downstairs. You just needed to get off. Your hands finally got a hold of the toy knot that fell before. You're pushing it inside of your pussy. You're consuming every last bit of energy you have left just to push the sex toy inside of you, but it's barely doing anything to satisfy you. Your hands roam on your body gingerly, pinching your nipples instead. But it's making more slick run down your thighs, wetting the bed even more. You're getting frustrated because nothing is helping you with the pain. You just want a thick, hard cock inside of you to knot you and fill you with cum.

"Doll?" A voice from outside that sounded familiar woke you from your haze. Immediately, the scent of cinnamon apples and fresh linen enveloped your nostrils. You can smell it even though they're a few good meters away from you. Also, the door of your room was sealed shut. But the fact that their scents were strong enough to penetrate your thick walls turn you on even more. You needed the both of them. You can feel slick running down your thighs as you walk to the door. You're practically dragging yourself across your room so you could open the door and let them fuck you into satisfaction. Steve could be inside of your pussy as Bucky takes you from behind. At this point you just didn't care. You just wanted to open the door. And you did just that.

You could only manage to open a creak, and by now the two alphas are now inside of your room, standing right in front of you. You look up at them through your lashes, licking your lips at the sight. Their crotch is unbelievably tight around the area where their cock is, and you moan. You lay down on the floor as you whimper because of the distance between you. With all the strength you have left, you push your ass up as you place your head on the carpeted surface of your bedroom. You presented yourself to your alphas. You just wanted both of them to touch you so badly. The both of them groaned in unison, hands hungry to touch you and bring you to oblivion. 

"Alpha, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHEHUHEHUEHHE I love ending stories in cliffhangers. Makes me feel sadistic. Chapter 3 should come out in 2-3 days!


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I’m so sorry for the delay! I had university entrance, then I had graduation ceremony rehearsals. BUT HEY GUESS WHAT????? YA GIRL IS OFFICIALLY OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL. I’ll be writing all summer long. For now, enjoy!

"Fuck, princess, look how gorgeous you are for your alphas," Steve rasps through gritted teeth. The sight is incredibly arousing, and the fact that this was your first made them feel incredibly blessed. Tears are streaming down your face as you wait for them to do anything. "Alpha please, it hurts!" You shout in pain. How long were they going to deny you of pleasure? You wiggled your hips in attempt to seduce them to finally touch you, and you guess it's working by the way a pair of arms are now carrying you and throwing you on the bed. Finally.

A calloused hand is on one of your boobs and playing with your hard nipples and you moan before someone's lips touches your own. You first kiss was given by an alpha you've always wanted to claim you. You ran your hands through the person who was kissing you and knew it was Steve because of his shorter hair and the strong scent of cinnamon apples that were invading your senses. Steve licks the bottom of your lip and you open up your lips, like you've been doing this a thousand times. Steve's tongue is licking your own and you see a trail of saliva between the two of you as you exchange in a heated make out session. You didn't want to deny your other alpha your attention so you take his hand and brings it near your face as well, kissing him. Bucky hums in appreciation.

You take turns kissing each other and you almost came as you watched your alphas kissing each other as well. You were starting to feel left out when Bucky pushes you on the bed once more, letting you lay down on your bedsheets before taking your hardened nub into his mouth, Steve following suit. You look down on them as they devour your boobs, licking everywhere they can. "Can't wait 'till these tits are gon' be full of milk," Bucky groans in delight. You laugh nervously because the thought brings you a crazier sense of euphoria, just imagining yourself carrying pups for your alphas made you release more slick on the bed. "Who's our little girl?" You look up to them both and immediately remembered how they asked for permission to call you little girl, and now you're bucking your hips in need because you love when they called you that. "Me! I'm your little girl" 

Steve chuckles and turns your body around, hands now roaming around your ass. He starts kissing the flesh, almost near to where you want him the most. "Alpha, please do something. Use me," you begged. Hearing it loud and clear, Steve starts to move his fingers, gradually nearing your pussy. Then he dips one of his fingers inside of you and you arch your back, the slightest sensation taking you off guard. “Oh god Bucky, you should see this,” Steve rasps as he looks at your pussy from behind. “She’s so fucking wet.” 

You thrust back on his finger and Bucky chuckles, understanding how needy you are. “Better prepare her ass as well, cause I’m going to fuck it later.” You nod your head in agreement, even though Bucky wasn’t really talking to you, but you wanted it so bad. Wanted them to be inside of your mouth, your pussy, your ass, everywhere they can think of. “Are you excited little girl? Getting treated like the little omega slut you are?” You moan involuntarily, too tired to say anything, let alone make up the words to express how ready you are for them. You’re trying to focus on Bucky’s fingers that are tracing all over your body when Steve puts his thumb on your lips, just laying it there. You kiss it out of instinct, sucking on it tentatively as you gaze into Steve’s eyes. He smiles at you like you’re an angel, and kisses your forehead. “Oh god, now I’m ready to ruin you omega.” 

Steve pulls you off from the bed and makes you sit just in front of his lap, your ass undeniably inches away from his crotch area. You can feel his cock through the soft material of his pants and you smile mostly to yourself. Your back is pressed against Steve’s chest as Bucky helps you stretch out your legs. He’s laying stomach down on the bed, head nearing your pussy, bare for them to see. It should be embarrassing to be in this position. You just turned 18, you’re a virgin, but here you are being the neediest little slut you are. You’ve fantasized about this for so long, and now that the opportunity is literally here and it’s happening, it takes your breath away. 

Bucky’s forefinger goes down your entire slit, rubbing it up and down before circling your clit. Your eyes roll back and yor hips arch towards where Steve was sitting, and he makes your head bend over so he can kiss you sloppily from behind. You gasp into Steve’s lips as Bucky attaches his mouth on your cunt, lapping at it like a hungry wolf. Right now, he probably is one. He pushes his tongue inside you, as if to prepare you for a much bigger part of him. His knot. The thing you so desperately want to be inside you. “Little girl, look down.” Steve commands. You open your eyes and look at Bucky who’s still working on your pussy, lips around your clit as he pushes a single finger in to accompany him. Trying to join in the fun, Steve moves his hands from behind him and pinches both your nipples at once, pulling on them. 

Your body is in euphoria, you are certain nothing can ever feel better than this. But then Bucky inserts two more fingers, stretching your cunt even more. The amount of pleasure you’re getting from just his fingers is starting to make you question how good his knot will make you feel. “Steve, want to switch places pal?” Steve laughs as he gets up to where Bucky used to be. “Thought you’d never ask.” Bucky lets you lean on your bed’s headboard so he can sit beside you. He discards his pants and boxers at the same time and you can now see how big he truly is. You put your hand on his cock and move it up and down slowly. “Eyes here, little girl. Look at what Daddy is doing to you.” You look into Steve’s equally lust blown eyes as he dives in to suck on your clit, making squelching noises start to fill the room. He exchanges it to two of his fingers, just as thick as Bucky’s but slightly rougher. 

You shrieked when his fingers found a spot in you that made you closer to an orgasm, and Steve utilizes his brand new discovery and manipulates his finger movements so he can hit where it makes you clench your cunt the most. Steve leans in and kisses you again, and now he tastes a little bit like you, or to be more specific like how your pussy tastes like. You moan into the kiss and he smiles against your lips. “Stop, stop please.” You plead in a small voice and stop moving your right hand that was jerking Bucky off. “I want to suck both of your cocks, please. I want it in my mouth.” 

Bucky and Steve looks at each other. They nod in unison at your request, some kind of hesitation evident in their eyes. This isn’t only your first sex, but this is your first time doing anything. Except for kissing of course. You’ve kissed Natasha becors for fun. But that’s it. They both sat on the edge of the bed, cocks pointing up to the skies. You lick your lips hungrily. They both had their turns tasting your cunt, why wouldn’t you return the favor to taste their cocks? You get on your knees and put your face just between their cocks. With them both in front of your face, a wave of overwhelm surge through your bones. You just realized you were clueless about this. Sure you’ve watched porn. But they’re pros at it. You’re barely a beginner. “Don’t worry little girl, we will guide you,” Steve says. Bucky just looks at you through his lashes. You take the time to appreciate how they look from where you were kneeling.

Bucky’s hair is sticking to his forehead, sweat dripping down his face and neck. His abs were glistening with perspiration. He’s taking steady breaths, preparing himself with the pleasure you’re about to grant him using your mouth. Steve on the other hand, looks equally wrecked. His blonde hair is slightly darker due to the heat of the room, strands sticking out   in every angle. They were both your alphas. And now your mission is to please both of them. “Put just the tip in your mouth, doll. Slowly so you can test it.” You decided to blow Bucky first. You wrap your lips around his head and he moans approvingly. You take him in slightly deeper, already choking due to the thickness of his cock. “Okay, okay breathe, darling.” You release his cock with a pop and smile at the both of them. You move your hands up and down their shaft while you take a time out.

“How does it taste?” Steve asks. You thought about it for a second before answering, “good.” Steve smirks and looks at Bucky. “You sure, doll? No one really likes the taste of dick.” Bucky looks at you with a bewildering gaze. You felt like a freak now that you know most people hated the taste of dicks. But you feel the opposite of disgusted because you know you want to pleasure your alphas. If this is the way you can do that, then you’d do it without hesitation. “Because it just tastes like you, alpha. And you taste good to me.” Bucky grunts at your statement and immediately puts his hands on your head. He pushes his cock inside your mouth once more and starts rocking into it. He’s thrusting slowly into your mouth and when he starts to pick up the pace, you start to panic. Steve senses your discomfort and pushes Bucky away. “Hey, hey, hey, slow down Buck. She can only take so much.” You put your hand on Steve’s thigh and he glances back at you. “Please, alpha. I asked for it. I want you to be rough with me. I want it so bad.” Bucky chuckles and shoves Steve away. But before Bucky could continue whatever you were doing to him, Steve occupies your mouth with his cock now. Steve tastes different to you, like a sweeter taste in the back of your tongue. But you adore how they both feel inside your mouth. “If you keep asking for it you might actually get ruined by the end of the night, little girl.” 

You smile as Steve bucks his hips to get farther into your mouth, but you’re not really choking because now it felt natural for you to be treated like this. They both belonged to be inside whatever hole you can provide them with. Steve holds your head where your nose can almost touch the patch of hair just under his v-line, and he’s amazed by how amazing you are even though it is your first blowjob. Not wanting to make Bucky feel neglected again, you put your mouth on him again. He moans when you take him deeper and angles himself slightly so he can kiss his blonde lover. You alternate between the both of them before you press both of their cocks against each other and lick them both in one stripe. They both stop kissing to look down on you and fuck if that’s not a sight to see. You try to put them both at once and they’re taken aback when you manage to do it. “God, fuck doll, look at you being a good cockslut for both of your alphas. You were born to worship these cocks, weren’t you?” Bucky questions you as you suck on Steve. 

“Daddy, please,“ You acknowledged what you just said and Steve laughs at how surprised you look. “We were gonna find out sooner or later, little girl.” You giggle to yourself. They would never judge you for what you liked and enjoyed in bed. They’re probably into whatever you were into. And you were into a lot of fucked up shit. “I’m ready.” Steve and Bucky didn’t need anything other than that to know what you meant. They pulled you on your bed again and let you lay with your stomach side down. Bucky pulls your ass upwards to show them your glistening cunt and throbbing asshole. “Present yourself for your alphas, little girl.” Your right cheek presses deeper into the mattress as the both of your hands pull apart your ass cheeks for your alphas. “Do you have lube?” You blush slightly and nod, pointing to the drawer of your bedside table. Bucky opens it and retrieves the bottle of lube you kept there. Along with your vibrator.

You choked up a response but you just heard Steve laugh and your vibrator starting to vibrate in Bucky’s hands. “Our princess had to satisfy herself before she met us, doesn’t she?” Bucky asks Steve. Steve nods and takes the lube from the latter’s hand, squirting a good amount of it on his fingers. He circles your asshole with a finger to alert you that he was going to do something soon. Bucky presses your vibrator against your clit and you shake, finding it hard to keep your position. Steve gently presses his finger inside and twists it, discovering a new territory you yourself has never explored. Then he puts another finger inside your cunt to distract you from the pain of getting your asshole violated. Even with the amount of lube he has used, it still hurts somehow. Bucky gets under you and pulls you down so his mouth can meet your pussy once more as the vibrator is still working itself against your cunt. You didn’t notice Steve pushing another finger in and getting deeper because Bucky’s mouth is so distracting. 

Now that the pain was exchanged with pleasure, you managed to verbalize a sentence. “Alpha, get in me please. I need it now.” Bucky smiles and kisses you after Steve stops playing with your asshole. Your pussy is dripping with slick as you push yourself down Bucky’s cock, ths fulfilling feeling of his knot pressing against your velvety walls granting you satisfaction. You move slowly up and down his cock and moan when Bucky thrusts himself upwards just to hit that spot that Steve did before. You put your hands around his neck and kiss him with all your might, even though it’s sloppy. God you’ve never felt this happy and content your whole life. But now that you’ve met with your alphas, the world has never been better for you. 

“What a fucking tight omega you are,” Bucky rasps through gritted teeth. He feels amazing inside you. You clench your cunt, signalling him you never want him to get out of you. Bucky understands and chuckles at how desperate to get fucked you are. “You ready for your other alpha, omega?” Steve asks from behind you. You nodded not even caring about anything anymore. You wanted to feel fuller. You wanted them to be inside you at once, to fuck you like the cockslut you are, fill you with their cum and make you pregnant with their pups. You’re gonna be big and swollen with their pups and you’d feel accomplished in life. “Get inside me, alpha. I want you.” Steve groans as he pushes himself inside your ass. Your back arches as the pleasure and pain starts to get harder to be identified. It’s like two things that mixes into a whole new level of heaven. 

They move in and out of you at a time. When Bucky pushes it, Steve pushes out and vice versa. There is never a second you don’t feel full. Your tits bounces as they fuck you into release. “Little omega stuffed full with cocks. Exactly what you wanted, right princess?” Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! You chanted in your head because you’re so lost in the pleasure. “Wish we could put another cock in your mouth next time. You’d like that?” Steve questions. You nod frantically and lean in to kiss Bucky once more, getting tangled in a messy and sloppy kiss. When you detach from him, Bucky leans in to kiss Steve. You can’t really see it because they’re kissing right beside you, but it made the sensation inside your cunt and ass intensify more. “I’m gonna fucking cum,” you announce and they both stopped kissing each other. Steve kisses your shoulder and back as Bucky kisses your collarbone, leaving a few hickeys here and there to rightfully claim what is theirs’. 

“Cum, omega, cum. For your alphas.” Bucky coos lovingly and you feel yourself tightening. The both of them grunts in unison, probably because your walls are closing in on their cocks and it’s going to be tighter than before. You ride your orgasm in a bliss and moan once more when you feel your ass getting coated with Steve’s cum. His knot swells inside your ass, making it unbearably fuller. Steve rubs your clit from behind and Bucky follows suit. He’s spurting what felt like a whole month’s worth of cum inside you. “Not. A. Drop. Wasted. Little girl.”

As they both stayed inside you for a half an hour so they can let their knots swell down, you talked about what your fantasies are in bed with both of your alphas. Your alphas were 28 and 29, and they were shocked you knew so many things for your age. You giggled because of course it was embarrassing, but you knew that both of your alphas were excited to exceed boundaries on the bed with you in the future. “So you wanna get choked, huh?” Steve laughs when he caught you blushing. “There’s no need for modesty here, little girl. We’d love to pleasure you how you want to,” Bucky chimes in happily. You were about to reply and say a quick thank you when you feel a finger prodding agaisnt your asshole. You moan once more, not really expecting this to continue again so quickly. “Open up, omega,” Steve orders you. You open your mouth and Steve pushes in a finger fully coated with his cum inside your mouth. You swirl your tongue around it as you stare into Bucky’s eyes. You shuddered because of how incredibly arousing it felt.  

After they pulled out of you, the three of you laid on your bed next to each other, you in the middle. You look at them one by one, the biggest grin on your face.

“I love you both so much. My alphas.”

Bucky and Steve kisses you one by one.

“Your alphas.” 


End file.
